


Affray

by Kamden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamden/pseuds/Kamden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>")(ow about a duel, Serket?  I know you're a R-E-EL SUCK-ERFISH for a )(eated affray!"<br/>"Why, Peixes, I don't think there's aaaaaaaanyone else I'd rather 8eat into canned tuna than you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affray

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rodent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodent/gifts).



  



End file.
